Get Bridge
by Sailor Swifty
Summary: Shego and Drakken are back to there evil ways in Duluth,MN
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I don't own Kim Possible, if I did, the episode with the weather machine would have Dr.D. sucking up all of the Great Lakes water. There is no way that thing could hold half of Lake Superior. This story is written in script style.

Drakken and Shego are shown walking out of a food shop named 'World Best Donuts'. It is located in Grand Maries Minnesota. Drakken shoves a donut into his mouth as they walk together.

Drakken: "these are the world's best donuts."

Shego: "Why are we two hours away from our destination?

Drakken: "Shego, I wanted donuts!"

Shego: "May we just get on with this dumb plan?"

Drakken: "We go to Duluth, take over the Arial Lift Bridge and then we lift high enough so no one can get to us, but not all the way so ships can't go underneath. We will be declared  
rulers of the world."

Shego: "People will not be able to drive across either, so they will be get bridged'.

Drakken: "What?"

Shego: Get 'bridged it's a saying for when people get stopped and are late for work because the bridge is up. There are two reasons why everyone would want the bridge back; it needs to be all of the way up for the ships to go underneath, or down for people to drive across it. I seem to be the only one who knows what this bridge is worth."

Drakken: Niiiiiigh! Shego, why must you always put me down? You are right though, that's the plan."

Drakken laughs an evil laugh, which makes Shego cringe.

Shego: "No! Cut it out!"

Fade to black

_Oohh yeah ya! I'm your basic, average girl and I'm here to save the world. You can't stop me 'cause I'm Kim-Po-ssi-ble. There is nothin' I can't do but when danger calls just know that I am on my way (know that I am on my way). Doesn't matter where or when there's trouble, if you just call my name-Kim Possible._

_Call me, beep me if you wanna reach me, when you wanna page me it's ok. Whenever you need me baby (call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me)._

_Doesn't matter where, doesn't matter when (doesn't matter when) I will be there for you till the very end. Danger or trouble I'm there on the double, you know that you always can call_  
_Kim Possible (so what's the sitch). Call me beep me if you wanna reach me._


	2. Chapter 2

Drakken and Shego continue walking toward the bridge. Shego is dressed in a green skirt that is just above her knees and a green tank top.

Shego: "Why am I dressed like this?"

Drakken: "You need to distract the Bridgemaster, Shego."

Shego: "Bridgemaster?"

Drakken: "The person who operates the bridge, Shego."

Shego: "What if it's a woman?"

Drakken: "Shego, just do your job; you will think of something."

Drakken and Shego walk onto the Bridge now. Shego sneaks up to where the control house is without getting seen. She opens the door and startles the Bridgemaster.

Bridgemaster: "You aren't supposed to be up here."

Shego lights her hand and then taps the Bridgemaster on the head, which knocks him out. Drakken and Shego then carry him off the bridge, and then run back up into the bridge room. Shego pushes the warning button. A message is heard over the intercom.

"May I have your attention please. The bridge is about to lift. all persons must immediately leave the span and stay clear of the restricted area while the bridge is in motion."

The lights turn red and gates come down so no cars can go across. After all other cars are clear, Shego operates the controls which lift the bridge up a ringing sound is heard and so can the winding up of the hydraulics, two big weights start to come down and the bridge begins. Shego stops the lift when the deck is high enough. A boat soon approaches. The captain notices the bridge has stopped too low, so he grabs his megaphone and talks to the bridge tower.

Boat Captain: "Can you lift all the way so I can go under?"

Shego: "I'm sorry, we can't lift all the way and we can't let you through."

the boats stops in the cannle people in the boat start to gather on deck to see what is going on. people watching the boat being to under what's going on

Kim, Ron and Rufus are now eating at Bueno Nacho, enjoying each others company. The Kimmunicator rings and Kim pulls it out to answer.

Kim: "What's the stitch Wade?"

Wade: "There is trouble in Duluth, Minnesota. The Arial Lift bridge isn't letting boats go under or cars drive across."

Kim: "Is there anything wrong with the bridge?"

Wade: "The Bridge operator said a woman was up in the operating room before he was knocked out. A second person reports seeing a green woman and blue man carrying the operator off the bridge and then lay him on the ground."

Kim: "Shego and Drakken."


	3. Chapter 3

Ron: "Why would they want to take over a bridge?"

Kim: "Ships that go under the bridge bring items to and from Duluth and other places. Other ships make there way into the ocean. Cars also drive across too."

Ron: "Wait what was that again?"

Rufus: "sigh"

Meanwhile on the Arial ift Bridge, Drakken takes the intercom and begins his ultimatium.

Drakken: "Declare us rulers of the world, and then we will let the boats pass underneath and lower the bridge."

Shego: "This plan might just work or fail."

Drakken: "Shego, must you always mock me?"

Kim and Ron now arrive in Duluth. Soon, they drive into the cannle parking lot and park. Kim and Ron put their combat tools on.

Ron: "Brrrr, its chilly here, was it this chilly when we arrived?"

Kim: "The lake never warms up all the way because it's so big and deep, Ron. Its the lake effect."

They see the big boat stopped in the cannel. They walk along the channel path to the bridge and and grapple up to the span."" Shego looks outside at the lake from the bridge room.

Shego: "This is a beautiful view."

Drakken: "Yes indeed, but not as beautiful as you are."

Shego and Drakken look into each others eyes and sart to kiss, while Kim and Ron sneak up to the bridge room. Kim and Ron arrive at the doorway and notice Shego and Drakken kissing.

Ron: "Oh, man! Key KP., arent Shego and Drakken getting too old for that kind of thing?"

Shego and Drakken stop kissing and see Kim and Ron at the doorway. Shego lunges forward, shoves Ron aside, and then starts to fight with Kim. Both are fighting on the spawn of the bridge. Ron just looks at Drakken with a dissapointed look.

Ron: "I can't Believe Shego likes you."

Drakken: "Ha! I can't believe Kim is still dating you. You are such a buffoon and it's against the rules."

Ron: "We break that rule; dating girls out of our league."

Drakken; "I'm Evil; it's what I do, break the rules."

Drakken leans on the switch and the bridge lifts the rest of the way up. The boat starts up and then go under the bridge. After the boat are clear of the bridge Ron reaches for the switch. Drakken bats his hand away. They have a sissy fight. Rufus jumps out of his pockets and moves the switch to lower the bridge.


	4. Chapter 4

Shego and Kim continue to fight on the span of the bridge, but neither can really defeat the other. People are down at ground level, watching the fight.

Kim: "You are dating Drakken now?"

Shego: "You have a problem with that, Princess?"

The bridge is almost lowered to ground level. Drakken runs out of the operating house and onto the span, and then Shego and he run off the bridge into the flying car. Shego starts to mock Kim.

Shego: "She'll never find us here, this plan will work!"

Drakken: "You think you are all that, but you are not."

Bridge operator: Thanks for saving the day, Kim. I am going to have some explaining to do though."

Kim: "It was no big. Will you be all right.?"

Bridge operator: "Yes I think so."

Fade to black Credits roll.

Shego and Drakken are at spilt rock light house, making some more evil plans.

Drakken: "We should take this light house over. Ha, we will not light this light house up until we are made rulers of the world."

Shego: "This light house hasn't been used for boats in years. It's a historical site to look at. We should get going, we are only about 45 miles from Duluth. Kimmie might come looking for us."

Drakken: "Let's go, but first, this."

Drakken and Shego kiss each other again, but soon, they hear rons voice

Ron: "Hey KP., do you think we can all share this romantic view together without fighting?"

Drakken: "SHEGO-oh never mind! Fine! We can share this romantic view without fighting!"

Drakken and Shego continue kissing together. Soon, Kim and Ron are doing the same.

Disney logo appears.

thanks for reading and thanks for my beta NOG for fixing all the spelling mistakes and adding his in put in all 4 chapters

here are some links of the areail lift bridge. yes it's a real place and that's the name, spiltrock is a real light house too, and yes it is a touriest acttartion now

.com/watch?v=h0P94AJ8biA  
.com/watch?v=H9dwzdJB8qA  
.com/watch?v=GG4R3cVcJ9U


End file.
